


The Interloper

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, Drama, First Times, M/F - Category, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Romance, Series, challenge, crossovers, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi's latest visit leaves Jim & Blair struggling to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interloper

[Home](http://www.squidge.org/archive) ~|~ [Quick Search](http://www.squidge.org/archive/quicksearch.html) ~|~ [Search Engine](http://www.squidge.org/archive/cgi-bin/search.cgi) ~|~ [Posting Interface](http://www.squidge.org/archive/cgi-bin/upload.cgi) ~|~ [FAQ Pages](http://www.squidge.org/archive/FAQs.html)   


* * *

The Interloper

## The Interloper

by MadByrd

Author's website: <http://www.slashcity.org/~madbyrd>

Well of course they're not mine. Isn't it obvious they belong to each other?

Blame this all on Alyjude. She just had to go and write "MotherLove" -- check it out at 5Senses.org -- and I couldn't   
resist throwing my own two cents in. 

Usual Sentinel Too and TSbyBS spoilers apply -- not that there's a soul left on the planet who by now hasn't seen them at least once.   
Fair Warning: This is not the Naomi Sandburg you think you know.

* * *

_"Danger!"_ the Spirit Panther roared in a sleeping Sentinel's ear. _"Protect the Guide!"_

Jim Ellison sat bolt upright in his bed -- the bed his beloved should have been sharing but wasn't all because a certain badly repressed and almost over-the-hill detective was still too damn scared to confess his true feelings -- senses on full alert. Anxiously he scanned the loft for any sign of an intruder. Nothing. 

As for Blair... 

* * *

Blair lay bathed in moonlight, a perfect elfin sprite awaiting his one true love. Jim. Each night the Sentinel came to him, kissed him, caressed and fondled and vowed his undying love. Tonight his dream Jim was bold, teasing and licking him all over like some great jungle cat. Blair, whose Guardian Spirit was a silver-white wolf, felt decidedly feline himself. He purred and arched his whole body with pleasure when the man he loved above all else made sweet, tender love to him. "More," he moaned. "...so good," as those oh-so-sensitive fingers moved downwards to stroke his aching erection. "Yes... Jim..." 

* * *

Naomi drew back as if stung. She was now certain where her beautiful boy's heart had been given. To him. To that ... that _pig_ , Ellison. Well, she was not going to sit idly by and let that happen, let some stranger take away her Blair. For he was hers, make no mistake about it. Flesh of her flesh, blood of her blood. In her womb had he been made, with her he would dwell as in his childhood. Because she loved him. Sure, she'd made mistakes -- she was only human, wasn't she? -- but he would, he must forgive. And, in time, forget. Forget the Sentinel -- gods damn him anyway! -- and turn to her. His mother, not some freakish interloper. 

Blair smiled and opened his bright summer sky eyes, hoping against hope that this would be real, this night he actually would gaze upon that precious face. Yes! Someone _was_ in the room; he hadn't been imagining those skilful, sensual hands upon his body after all. "Jim? Dearest?" he called softly. 

Then he saw her and his world, which had but recently started to right itself again after the now infamous dissertation fiasco, came crashing down in flames about him. 

* * *

"No, no, oh god _no_!" 

Blair moaned, his voice full of hurt and ... betrayal? The Sentinel's heart lurched in his chest. No doubt another nightmare. Lately there had been plenty of those. And it hadn't helped matters any that only this morning the triple homicide suspect they were in pursuit of had run them off the road, totally demolishing the truck. They'd escaped with just a few bruises, still Jim could not help but shudder as he recalled the incident and how his carelessness had once again nearly cost him his greatest, indeed his only treasure. 

But if bad dreams alone were the cause of Blair's distress, why the visit from the Panther? And why was the black ghost cat so totally and utterly pissed off? Then he caught it ... the scent of the intruder below. Naomi. Damn that woman anyway, didn't she have enough undamaged brain cells left to realize that waltzing uninvited into someone else's home at such an ungodly hour in the morning was _not_ a good idea? Especially when the said someone was a cop and an ex-Army Ranger to boot? His jaw tightened. Apparently not. 

_"Protect the Guide!"_ The Panther screamed his fury now. Ellison leapt out of bed, ran down the stairs and all but kicked those damn doors down in his haste to reach his imperiled love. 

And for what must have been the first time in his adult life that he wasn't in the grip of a zone-out, the Sentinel froze dead in his tracks. 

* * *

A practically naked Blair now huddled in one corner of the small, dimly-lit room. Fear and revulsion oozed from his every pore. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening, he thought. Not Naomi, not ... he swallowed hard, trying to choke back the bile now rising in his painfully constricted throat ... _his mother forcing herself upon him_. 

It had to be a nightmare, some darkly warped hallucination dredged up from the depths of a very guilty conscience -- and he was guilty. Guilty of loving, of desiring where that desire should not, could not be. Jim Ellison, whom he had secretly loved and longed for all this time, was strictly off-limits. Because Jim didn't love him or want him in that way. Hence the incest dream. 

Then those graceful hands, her hands, were on him again, placating, soothing -- or trying to -- and he felt her hot, sweet breath as she kissed him, pleaded with him to love her back and he knew beyond all shadow of doubt that this was reality, harsh and all too sickening reality. 

"..nonono..." He chanted as if in frenzy now, a pagan spell to ward off demons but this was no mythical evil spirit, this was his mother, his own flesh and blood for crying out loud and she had, she was ... 

Dear god in heaven, she was molesting him! 

* * *

After what felt like an eternity Jim's hand found the light switch. It was all too terribly plain what he had just walked in on; still he could not quite bring himself to believe it. But if he doubted his eyes the evidence of his other senses was overwhelming. He could smell his Guide's sheer terror, the disgust and loathing that roiled off that beautiful, sweat-slick body. And there was certainly no mistaking those pheromones. They were coming from her, from Naomi Sandburg. She was naked and definitely aroused, ready to take whatever she wanted. 

Ready, in her selfishness, her twisted fantasy world of love, to rape her own son. 

Ellison snarled. Like _hell_ the sick bitch would! Blair was his to love, _his_ to cherish and protect, now and forever. With all the grace of his animal spirit guide, he began to stalk his prey. 

* * *

She was going to die and she knew it; there was no mercy at all in those ice blue eyes. They were a killer's eyes, a predator's eyes, the eyes of the Panther protecting its mate. In them she saw her destiny, saw her bloody, mangled corpse, throat torn out upon the earth. Her own eyes cast frantically about but there was no sanctuary, no escape route in sight. She steeled herself and waited. 

Blair whimpered softly and the walking death once known as Ranger James Ellison turned suddenly away. Vengeance, the Sentinel decided, could wait. His Guide, his love, had need of him now. He hurled the interloper from him and gathered Blair up in his arms. At first the little one stiffened fearfully, but then on recognizing his Blessed Protector clung tightly to him. Cuddled into that magnificent manly chest the Guide let loose his pain in a great flood of scalding tears which Jim -- whom to judge by the way he was holding Blair and softly crooning such gentle reassurances most certainly was _not_ off-limits -- wiped lovingly away. 

* * *

Naomi Sandburg fled the loft. Let the enemy savor his victory; it was only for the moment! In a very short time her lovely little boy would seek out the comfort of her breast. She had a plan, a fail-safe as it were, in the event that Blair proved to be recalcitrant. 

Among her legion of devoted ex-lovers was one Enrico Sanchez. "Ricky" was now a very wealthy individual, thanks to certain groups who, for one reason or another, felt that they had grievances against the duly elected government. Grievances that could only be redressed through the superior firepower that Sanchez was more than willing -- for a reasonable fee of course -- to provide. 

Not only did he deal in illegal arms but he had various contacts in the underworld, in the militias, even in the CIA. And he knew the one thing Naomi didn't. The thing that, pacifist though she claimed to be, she had such urgent need of now. 

He knew where to find the only professional hitman capable of taking down a Sentinel. 

End The Interloper by MadByrd: madbyrd@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

* * *

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the   
stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount.


End file.
